the_strongest_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Lin Fan
Lin Fan is the main protagonist of The Strongest System. He is Shameless, Cunning, and a Good Person who is willing to save people without knowing them well. Energy Cultivation Levels Body Cultivation Level Profession Profession : Blacksmith Profession : Teacher '' ''Teacher : (Ch-45)'' * Every word, every sentence will greatly influence the students who hear them. Your each word is sacred for students ''Mentor''' :(Ch-46)'' * ''Initiation: Can transfer one’s own skills to disciples. The martial skill taught to disciples can be raised three level higher than its original level.'' * ''Wisdom: Can teach others, explain the meaning of stories and enhance student’s understanding.'' * ''Encouraging hand: When students report to the teacher, they hope to gain the teacher’s acknowledgment. The teacher’s hand when patted on the student’s head can raise the abilities of disciples. （Can raise into the abilities of a genius).'' Grand Mentor ' (Ch-60)'' * ''Encouraging''' hand upgraded, can upgrade abilities to peerless genius.'' * ''Enlightenment : ''Let’s the students experience the teacher’s beauty, washes away the soul’s filth, truly unlocks the students loving soul. * ''Ruler of Love(Ch-63) : deep love, cutting pain, upon your body, but hurts my heart. '''Profession : Pills Making Skill - Everything can be made. Match freely. Able to record the recipe. Cultivation Heaven and Earth Smelt Heaven and Earth Smelt:' Nothing within Heaven and Earth cannot be smelted Pills P''rofession:Trainer '(Ch-159) ''Trainer: Able to train all beings in the world, bring out their utmost potential. Naturally carries the aura of a trainer. Skills :-'' '''Air Flower Style Whipping (Ch-161) ''Cultivation :-'' '''''Techniques 《''Titanium Grade Demon Body》' (Ch-1)'' '''''Levels - 20 Origine - Saint Devil Sect Information - It was a training technique that had been casually written by the Saint Devil Sect’s founder, an exclusive technique for the punching bags.Even if it was trained to the third level according to the manual after achieving the Titanium Grade Demon Body, it was still merely something the disciples could defeat in one shot with a weapon. 《''Monkey Steals Peach》(Ch-3) 'Levels -' 20'' Origine - one of the 'f'ellow mate Xiao Liuzi '' of Saint Devil Sect ''Description -''' ''《Monkey Steals Peach》 is a two-bit technique, it had only one move, a move that was absolutely devastating for males, an earth shattering power; one move that directly crushed one's balls. 《Eternal Demon Body》(Ch-15) 'Level - '''20 '''Description - '《Eternal Demon Body》 is the upgraded version of '《Titanium Grade Demon Body''》 '''after reaching level 20. 《Eternal Immortality Body》(Ch-264) Level - 20 Description - '《[[Eternal Immortality Body|'Eternal Immortality Body]]》is the upgraded version of '《Eternal Demon Body》'after reaching level 20. 《Eternal God Body》(Ch-554) Level '- ?' Description - '''《Eternal God Body'》 is the upgraded version of '《Eternal Immortality Body》'''after reaching level 20. 《Black Tiger Steals Heart》(Ch-32) Level -' 20'' ''introduction -'《Black Tiger Steals Heart》 a self-created womanizing technique, obtained from Moon-Devouring Demon Hound. 《'Immovable Royal Fist》(Ch-33)'' 'Level -' 5 ? ''Grade - I'''ntermediate rank ''Light class Type - '''Offensive Technique ''Category - Light'' ''Description -''' '《''Immovable Royal Fist''》 '''is a imperial martial skill pertaining to the Great Yan Dynasty. 《Psychedelic Body》(Ch-33) * ''Level -'' 20 * ''Grade - ''low-rank Light Class * Type - '''Movement Technique * ''Description -'' 《''Psychedelic Body》 is a martial skill pertaining to the Heavenly School of the Great Yan Dynasty. 《''Twisting Heaven and Earth》(Ch-35) * 'Level -' 20'' * Type - Offensive Technique'' * ''Description - 《Twisting Heaven and Earth》is the Upgraded version of 《Monkey Steals Peach》'' * ''Effects -''' 《'Twisting Heaven and Earth'》 can reverse yin and yang, and create a body of yin and yang that only appears every thousands of years, upon using again, it can reverse it back.'' 《Faceless Sky Devil》(Ch-39) * ''Level - '' * Grade - '''upper heaven class * ''Type -'' mental cultivation * ''Description -''' ''《Faceless Sky Devil》 is the Infinite Devil sect’s founding skill. The founder of the Infinite Devil sect had visited hell, worshiped the Faceless Devil, and cultivated this technique after hundred of years, only those who possess the Sky Devil Body can cultivate it. 《Will of the Sword》''(Ch-39)'' * Level - '''5 * ''Grade - ''upper heaven class' * Type - '''mental cultivation * ''Description -''' "Will of the Sword", the highest sword will cultivated by the founder of the Linglong Sword sect, only those who possess the Will of the Sword’s Body can cultivate it.'' 《'''''Deflowering Finger》(Ch-39) * Level - 9'' * ''Grade - upper earth class martial skill'' * ''Type - 'Offensive Technique * 'Description -' 《''Deflowering Finger''》, a powerful self-cultivated skill of the Infinite Devil sect, one finger dominates the entire world, can only learn, may not be spoken of. 《Wind Chasing Sword Tactics》''(Ch-39)'' * Level - '''5 * ''Grade - Lower earth class martial skill'' * ''Type - '''''Sword Tactics 《Hidden Arts》(Ch-52) * '''''Level - 20 * Grade - ''low-rank light class * ''Type -''''' Camouflage Technique 《Stealth》(Ch-56) * ''Level -'' * Type -' Camouflage Technique'' * ''Description - ''《''Stealth》 is the upgraded martial skill from 《''Hidden Arts》 《Dragon King Hegemony》(Ch-60) * 'Level' - 19'' * Grade''' - lower heaven class'' * Type -' tactics'' * ''Description -''' 《'Dragon King Hegemony'》has 19 total levels, each level can raise power by 10%'' 《'''''Phantom Mirage》(Ch-75) * Level - '' * ''Type - Movement Technique'' * ''Description -''' 《''Phantom Mirage》 is the upgraded version of 《''Psychedelic Body》 '《''Ball Kicking''》(Ch-99)'' * Level -''' It has no level'' * Type -' Inhuman Offensive technique'' * ''Description -''' 《Ball Kicking》 only works on men. There are many nerve systems in lower part of a man’s body. This skill can disable a man quickly. Light effect: anger enemy. Heavy effect: disable enemy. The skill can be upgraded."'' 《Tidal Push》 * ''Foldes - 20'' 《'''''King of Swords》(Ch-146) * Levels''' - ∞'' * ''Type - Sword type Offensive Technique'' * '''''Description - ''Lin Fan'''' created this technique by fusin''g 《''Wind Chasing Sword Tactics》 ''& 《'Immovable Royal Fist》using system's Fusion Function'' 《Firmament Sword》''(Ch-183)'' * Level - 9 * Grade - Heaven Upper Grade * Description - 《''Firmament Sword》 ''was an ancient sword skill of the extremities, belonging to the Heaven Upper Grade of skills. And not only that, ‘Firmament Sword’ was more than just a skill, it was also a mental skill as well.Lin Fan got this skill from Xinfang. 《Nirvana Finger》(Ch-198) * Level - * Description - The ways of Heaven and Earth… Everything began from a single one… 《Nirvana Finger》. 《Heaven Splitting Three Axe》 * First stance: https://the-strongest-system.wikia.com/wiki/The_Firmament?venotify=created The Firmament (Ch-218) * Second Stance: Destruction (Ch-519) ''No More Descendants - level 20'' ''True Origins Crushing Kick - level 5 ?'' 《''Blood Sea Skillhttp://the-strongest-system.wikia.com/wiki/Blood_Sea_Skill?venotify=created》 * Level - 10 * Description - 《Blood Sea Skill''》is a evil skill which uses blood essence to accumulate energy in the blood, at the highest level you can achieve rebirth from single drop of blood. "''As long as the Sea of Blood doesn't perish, your body doesn't perish" - '''Ch-654'' Items - Nine Five Legendary Brick (Ch-21) * Rank - Legendary Weapon.'' * ''Description - One brick in hand can dominate the entire world, able to ignore all defensive capabilities. One hit on the head will 100% guarantee knockout for one minute, can repeatedly be used, not effective on other parts of the body.'' * ''Origine''' - Crafted by Lin Fan.'' ''- Black Dragon clothes (Ch-36)'' * Rank -' intermediate legendary'' * ''Description - the scales of the wild beast black dragon, crafted with sky crystals, can block a portion of damage from stages under lesser celestial.'' * ''Origine''' - Lin Fan steal it from Mo YE Xin'' ''- Black Dragon cloud riding boots '(Ch-36) * ''Rank - intermediate legendary. * Description - ''the wings of the wild beast black dragon, crafted with cloud crystals, can boost speed. * ''Origine''' - Lin Fan steal it from Mo YE Xin'' ''- Purple Frost Sword (Ch-36)'' * Grade - middle dark class * Status - Refined into Sword Will’s Energy Pill ''- '''Upper Firmament Blood. (obtained for Saint Devil Sect chief master) ''- Ancient Beast Heaven Revolting Snow Lion Essence Blood x 1 drop'' ''- Eternal Axe(Ch-188)'' * Grade''' - Legendary Weapon'' * ''Status - Damaged'' ''- Spirit Crystal '(Ch-209) * ''Description -'' Formed from the essence of the King of Spirits. An item which allows you to communicate with the 9 spiritual realms. ''- Nirvana Rocks''' (Ch-218)'' * ''Description - ''A crystallized product of the phoenix’s fourth Nirvana cycle. Possesses boundless lifeforce. ''- Supreme Being Token's Shard(Ch-196)'' ''- '''Mythical Parasol Tree. (seedling) - Heaven and Earth Sutra. (Fused with his body) - Demon City - Flying Heavens: Fused from the three-headed king’s horn, Earth Spirit Qi, Biggra, and F*ck of Poison. ''Effects: Able to fuse together as one with the great Earth. Spiralling with a high revolution per minute, it can pierce through anything. Anyone struck by it would suffer pain beyond any descriptions in this world. Possesses two innate BUFFS within.'' Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Cheat Category:Human